Nervios del Primer Día
by Babi Baker
Summary: El primer día de vuelta en el trabajo de Kate Beckett. Un Post-Ep para "Number One Fan" (6x4) Traducción de First Day Jitters de Chezchuckles.


**Disclaimer: Todo lo que aquí encuentran pertenece o a la ABC (léase Andrew Marlowe) o a la escritora original, Chezchuckles.**

**Soundtrack de la traductora: Life In Tecnicolor de Coldplay.**

**Disfruten :D**

**Nervios del Primer Día.**

-Tu madre es realmente terrible haciendo café. –murmuró Kate.

Castle sofocó una risa con la almohada en la cama y abrió un ojo con sorpresa, girando el rostro para observarla.

-Sí. ¿Apenas te estás dando cuenta ahorita?

-Sin embargo, ella lo sigue haciendo. –respondió Kate. Tenía el rostro apoyado en una de sus manos, mientras la luz de la luna la iluminaba desde atrás, coloreando su cabello. Se veía más cómoda ahora de lo que estaba las últimas noches desde que volvió a Nueva York, menos como si se pasara el día rondando el apartamento, menos inquieta.

Más limpia. Eso ayudaba, las duchas regulares. Él no quería decir nada al respecto.

-En ocasiones mi madre piensa que está siendo útil. –le dijo mientras se rodaba de lado para verla de frente.

Ella retiró la mano de su rostro y le golpeó ligeramente la barbilla con los dedos. No es tan tarde, pensó él. Todavía podrían irse.

-Podríamos estar en tu apartamento en menos de una hora. –ofreció- Mañana es tu primer día.

-Sí. –contestó con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo aparición en su rostro- Mi primer día de vuelta.

-No tengo que empacar casi nada. Piénsalo.

Ella lo estaba pensando. Él podía notarlo. Su apartamento sería un sitio más tranquilo. Su habitación no estaría convertida en una Estación Gran Central para visitantes o lo que sea. No tendrían que ver el pecho desnudo de Pi mientras este último pasea por ahí semi-desnudo.

La futura señora C.

Okay, él estaba un poco molesto por no haber pensado en esa y/o tener las agallas para usarlo todavía.

-Se nota que lo estás pensando mucho. –rio él.

No habían estrellas en la ciudad, solo ese difuso brillo rosado que se oscurecía con el tiempo. La luna era amarilla esa noche, tenía la imagen de un queso Gouda. O como una cotufa vieja dejada en el asiento de un cine.

-No. –contestó finalmente.- Es dulce que lo ofrezcas, pero no.

-¿No?

Estaba sorprendido en realidad. Tenía planeado convencerla para marcharse a hurtadillas, aun utilizando sus ropas de dormir y montar el subterráneo usando sus batas con un bolso empacado a sus pies. Era Nueva York, seguro que habían cosas más extrañas.

-No. –repitió- Futura Señora C ¿Cierto? Tengo que enfrentarme a ello en algún momento.

Él bufó y deslizó la mano a través de la cama para alcanzar la manga de su camisón. Este también era ancho, del color de las gemas brillantes, mostrando las fascinantes curvas de sus hombros y clavículas. Tenía un cuello en V como las otras que le permitía observar vistazos tentadores de su escote cada vez que se acostaba de lado.

Tal vez era un tonto cursi por lo que iba a decir, pero lo que más amaba no era el escote, era esa sonrisa tímida que relucía en su rostro en ocasiones. La sonrisa que decía "estoy enamorada de ti". Esa sonrisa tierna que perdonaba un montón de sus pecados y lo alcanzaba a través de kilómetros de distancia.

Miles de videollamadas y ninguna le había hecho justicia.

-Te estás quedando dormido. –susurró.

-Soñando contigo. –le contestó, el filtro de sus pensamientos ya apagado a esas horas.

Con una suave risa, presionó dos dedos contra sus labios y en esa ocasión su mano recorrió la distancia entre ellos y a medida que su beso espolvoreaba ligeramente sus labios, su mejilla, su nariz y sus párpados, su sonrisa se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, riéndose de él en silencio.

Él le sonrió de vuelta y capturó su muñeca, atrayéndola para un verdadero beso de buenas noches. Tacto, sabor y calidez, una sensación de saber exactamente lo que podrían haberse perdido.

-Buenas noches, Rick. –murmuró contra su barbilla, su voz disminuyendo a medida que volvía a quedarse dormida.

-Hasta mañana.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Mi primer día de vuelta.

**oOo**

-Kate.

Ella gruñó y se retorció en contra de la interrupción, encontrando un punto frío entre las sábanas y arrebujándose en ellas.

-Kate. Café.

Abrió un ojo para encontrar una gran taza azul humeante y el dormitorio prácticamente oscuro.

-¿Café?

-Me levanté temprano y le gané a mi madre para hacer el café.

Kate soltó un ruidito de anticipada satisfacción en esa ocasión y estiró un brazo para tomar su taza favorita, rodeando la cerámica con los dedos y llevándola a su rostro. Castle sonrió a su lado y se deslizó bajo las sábanas en su lado de la cama, sus hombros rozándose en contra de la cabecera.

Ella tomó el primer sorbo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

-Sí, esa es una muy buena cara. Yo conozco esa cara.

-Cállate. –contestó automáticamente, pero sí. Él tenía razón. Él conocía esa cara.- Esto está exquisito.

Ella se tomó su tiempo con el café, bebiéndolo lentamente, apenas abriendo los ojos y dejándolos cerrarse cada vez que el sabor se registraba en su lengua y quemaba por su garganta.

-¿Qué tan temprano te tuviste que levantar? –dice ella finalmente, su voz sonando algo ronca por tanta sabrosa e increíble cafeína.

-Son como las 5:30.

Ella gimió en respuesta y torció el rostro para verlo, no podía creer que la había levantado a las…

Oh.

-Eso es dulce, Castle. –murmuró inclinándose para besar su mejilla.

-Bueno, ya sabes. Primer día de vuelta.

Ella lo estudió por un momento, adivinando su humor y luego soltó una risita.

-Me hiciste panquecas.

-Bueno…

-Las hiciste.

-Bien. Sí. Cuando estés lista. Imaginé que tendría que ganarle ventaja al detestable Pi.

-Cállate. –rio, absurdamente complacida de que Castle se haya levantado insanamente temprano solo para que pudiera reclamar su propia cocina- Pero tengo que admitir que su bigote está empezando a asquearme.

-¡Lo sé! –siseó- ¿Verdad? Está tan… mal. Sólo está mal.

-Honestamente, si Pi se apareciera en nuestra habitación con una capa roja y usando leggins azules con el pecho al descubierto, hablando de necesitar algunos monos… no estaría sorprendida.

Castle jadeó y se levantó abruptamente de la cama, observándola mientras reía.

-Nacho Libre. Jack Black en Nacho Libre. Pi me recuerda exactamente a él.

-Completamente. –contestó con autosuficiencia.

-Tienes tanta razón. Ha estado molestándome por semanas. Yo sabía que él… es por el cabello rizado. Y el bigote. Sobre todo el bigote.

-El pecho al aire no lo ayuda tampoco. –tomó un trago de café y soltó una carcajada- No entiendo como Alexis puede…

-No.

Ella cerró la boca, la abrió para explicar, pensó mejor y se volvió a callar.

Castle se restregó el rostro con las manos y se estremeció.

-Genial. Ahora tengo imágenes mentales que realmente _no _quería.

-Yo no dije nada.

-Pero estaba ahí. Flotando en el aire.

-Tienes una imaginación hiperactiva.

-Viene con el empleo. –contestó con facilidad. Sin embargo, todavía tenía un gesto de dolor en el rostro que la hacía sentirse culpable, por lo que intentó cambiar el tema de conversación.

-¿Qué hay de mis panquecas?

-Ya las hice, pero las puse en el horno para que se mantengan calientes y enrolladas en paños húmedos para que no se sequen.

Estaba impresionada y se lo dejó saber.

-Buen trabajo. –le dijo acariciándole un muslo.

-Gracias, lo intento.

-Definitivamente lo haces. –murmuró acercándose a él para besarlo de nuevo. Con más propósito, más recompensa. Se tomó su tiempo con él, haciéndolo perfecto, lento y perezoso, sólo para escuchar el ruido sordo que sale de su garganta cuando él quería más.

Se inclinó hacia atrás y chocó su taza con la de él en un brindis, siendo conocedora de las ventajas de la gratificación retardada y sus efectos en el hombre con el que comparte la cama. Como es de suponer, él le dedicó una mirada ardiente y su mejor expresión seductora, pero ella se resiste tanto como puede.

Él fue quien terminó quitándole el café de las manos –tan peligroso como es eso- y arrastrándola bajo sí, quedándose suspendido sobre ella, esperando algo.

Ella se tomó su tiempo, dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por sus costillas hasta sus caderas con lentitud, sin unir sus miradas para decir que sí.

Castle gruñó algo parecido a su nombre o _mujer_ y su boca se concentró en rozar la piel de sus clavículas.

-¿Cerraste la puerta? –murmuró Kate- Tenemos que mantener a Nacho y sus pantalones ajustados afuera.

Su pareja soltó una carcajada y cayó sobre ella, su risa retumbando a través de su cuerpo y haciéndola reír a su vez. Tal vez hubo un pequeño gruñido también, por el moretón que brillaba orgulloso al principio de su esternón, pero él no se estaba quejando. No se alejaba de ella tampoco, y aunque ella estaba siendo cuidadosa, está contenta al ver que ninguno de los dos estaba vacilando.

Esta no era la mañana que ella esperaba tener en su primer día de vuelta, tampoco era lo que esperaba encontrarse al quedarse en el loft, pero era _divertido. _Son ellos y su familia, y es Castle haciendo todas esas pequeñas y grandes cosas para hacerle las cosas más fáciles, y al menos no le estaba pidiendo que se quitara la camisa porque era demasiado sexy.

Aunque eso podría suceder después.

O más temprano. Si la puerta está realmente cerrada con llave.

Ella alzó sus caderas hacia las de él, haciendo que su risa tartamudeara, casi sin aliento.

-No me contestaste Castle. ¿Cerraste con llave la puerta?

-Déjame hacerlo ahora mismo. –dijo, y saltó de la cama para hacerlo.

Era su primer día de vuelta. Y ya las cosas estaban volviendo a su lugar.

**N/T: Espero hayan disfrutado mi primer trabajo en el maravilloso mundo de Castle –aunque es una traducción así que no sé si realmente cuenta- Este es el primero de varios –muchos- fics que traduciré de Chezchuckles, así que déjenme saber qué tal les pareció. :D**


End file.
